my life with out you
by krystle.e.reed
Summary: its a type of splashly


Wife, Baby and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot. Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

This story takes place 12 years down the road.

Looking out at the setting sun in the ocean every thing in my life just seemed to make scents, from my wife being pregnant, to the studio that I have in my house, to my job as a singer.

Oh yah I did say wife. I know what you are thinking that I Ashley Davies would ever be with one woman not to mention that I settled down with my high school sweet heart.

I never thought her mother would ever accept the fact that her little girl was gay but that is a different story all together.

I hear Spencer calling me in to the house for dinner. I took one last look at the setting sun, pick up my shoes from the sand and I tell her that I am on my way. I start walking back to the house. Oh, yah our house was built on the beach.

We have our own little beach. Kyla and Aiden's kids come over all the time all the time so does Clay and Chelsea's. They say that there aunties are so much fun. I have to agree.

I wipe off the excess sand from my feet and walk thru the screen door to see my beautiful wife cooking. I walk over to her and sip my arms around her waist to her ever-growing baby bulge. Feeling the baby kick puts a smile on my face. I kiss Spencer on the cheek then she smiles as well.

I take her away from the sink and pull her over to a chair. I know that she is not to be on her feet for more then an hour every day. She sits down and I kneel down in front of her placing my hands back on her belly, slowly making circles with them. She looks down and smiles at me, as she has been these last nine mounts. She moves her hand to remove some stay hairs that fell in my face running her fingers back to my chin tilting it upward she moves slowly she kisses me ever so gently but I could not help to make it passionate.

It has been ten years that we have been married. I still feel for her, as I did the first time I kissed her.

Spencer is due any day now. I know that our family will be complete after the baby is born. We do not know the sex of the baby so we just picked out names. If it is a boy it would be Keith Allen Carlen-Davies, and if it is a girl, well we still do not have a name yet so let us just say that I want a boy.

I get up and finish making dinner. Spencer said she was tired. Therefore, I brought her to her bed and then I went down to the basement and wormed up my studio to start on my new song. I also installed an intercom system so Spencer can her me play, and that always helps the baby and her to sleep and on the other hand, she can page me if she needs anything.

Well tonight's no different or so I thought!

I bring her some dinner, to find her sleeping I guess she was tired. She has been getting tired very easily nowadays. I place the tray on the nightstand turn back to her and gently kiss her on the cheek. Her eyes 

flutter open I whisper that dinner was on the nightstand she slowly sits up and I bring the tray next to her on the bed. I ask her if there was anything more that she needed. She shook her head no. I kissed her on the top of her head and went back down to the kitchen to finish the dishes. Not like, there was much but I know that Spencer does not like a dirty house.

I went down to the studio picked up my guitar and played a few cords and then remembered what I wrote down last night I started singing some of the lyrics that I wrote for Spencer.

"You are my world. The sun that shines in the sky, the moon that cover the world in mystery. The air that I breathe in, the water that replenishes my body, the food that gives me life. Without you, I do not know what to do. Time slows; light fades away to absolute darkness. I miss you like; the flower misses the sun in the day of rain. You have given me happiness, something I thought that I lost a long time ago. I see the smile on my face the skip in my step. My friends and family see a new me. The me that I always knew that I could be, but no one could bring it out of its hiding place inside my heart. I never believed that someone could touch me in my life the way that you snuck in, got under my skin and in to my heart before I ever knew it.

I stopped singing because I heard crying coming over the intercom. I put the guitar down and upstairs and into my room to find Spencer crying her hands were over her face and she was lying on the bed. I walked over to the bed and asked "baby what's the matter?"

"How come you can never say that stuff to me but you can always put it in a song?"

" My songs mean more to me than just words! You know that."

"I know; it's just so beautiful. I guess my emotions are out of whack again Hun."

I just smile at her and kiss her hand. "When did you write that? I have never heard you work on that before."

"Last night wile you were sleeping." I see her cry "baby don't cry" I wiped the tears away and I see a panicked looking on my lovers face. Then I feel why. I get up call her mother and tell her to meet us at the hospital. I drive Spencer to the hospital.

Paula had a wheelchair as I pulled in to the hospital. Mr. C was there as well. I parked the car, and went running in to the hospital and asked what room Spencer was in. the receptionist would not let me in even after I told her that she was my wife. I called Mr. C and told him what was going on. He came out, got me, and told the receptionist if it ever happened again that he would have her fired. God I love my father in law. He brought me in to Spencer's room and I ran to her side. She looked so scared. I grabbed her hand and told her that I loved her. She smiled then squeezed my hand so hard she nearly broke my finger. Her mother told us that she was having a contraction. She fell asleep shortly after the doctor came in that was around eight-thirty

The monitors made all kinds of noises and it started to freak me out. I was not going to let that make me miss my child's birth. It was nine p.m. the last time I looked at the clock. I put my head down on her bed and fell asleep around one a.m. woke up to Spencer screaming. I was the only one in the room. I sounded the alarm and a nurse came in and prepped Spencer for her labor. The doctor came in followed by Mr. C. In less then thirty minuets, Mr. C and I were kicked out of the room and Spencer had been 

prepped for the OR to have a C-section. After she left Mr. C told me this happened to Paula when glen was born. I knew that he was trying to reassure me. It worked I felt better and moment now they would be telling me that I could go see my wife and child.

However, that did not happen I heard that there was a code blue in operating room 1. I felt my heart sink I knew that was Spencer room. I am so scared now more then I have ever been I am also crying. Mr. C pulls me in to a hug, and I can feel his body just shaking, I know that it is really bad.10 minuets later the doctor came out and told me that the baby is doing fine and he asked me what her name. All I wanted to know was how Spencer was doing. He looked at me shook his head and finally said she did not make it there was a complication during surgery.

She died my wife was dead no this cant be she was only 27 years old. I do not believe you, there is no way that the love of my life was dead. I went to grab the doctor and just as I stood up I felt dizzy and my world went blank. I do not know how long I was out but when I wok up I had my head in Mr. C's lap. He looked like he had been crying and then I remembered why. Spencer was dead my wife was dead. I sat up and started to cry. The doctor had walked back to see if I was ok. I guess it was ok. I guess it is uncommon for people to pass out after they find out that their partners had passed away.

He asked me if I wanted to see my daughter. I shook my head up and down because I could not say anything. I wanted to hold the only peace of my wife that I had left. I looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful, she diffidently her mothers child. She was a toe head and she had a head full of hair. I picked her up and the only name seemed fitting. I brought her to eye level and said "Spencer Carlin Davies." She opened her eyes and smiled.

Ok you like your mother's name, somewhat scary but at the same time kind of fitting, that you will have the name of the mother that you will never know.

Days went by and Spencer's funeral came up I did not want to be there because then I knew that she was really gone. I had her burred in her wedding dress and I put a picture of the two girls that she left behind. Aiden and Kyla put a picture of there family as well. I was surprised at how many people cared about my Ohio girl, then again, she has been here for twelve years. Many people came up to me giving me there best wishes.

I heard the preacher say, something about the fact that she is loved by god, and welcomed in to heaven. All I could do was laugh because of how much her mother told us that being gay was a sin. Mr. C talked about how much she loved me and much we loved each other. Then I came up and talked about Spencer. I told them about some of memories that I had like when Paula found out about a bout Spencer being gay because she walked in on us. Then I talked about when we found out that Spencer was pregnant and how much she wanted us to be a family.

I got down from were I was at the podium I walked over to the coffin leaned over kissed Spencer one last time on the lips and I tear rolled down my cheek. I walked away form the funeral. I left there and tears came rolling down. I drove to the hospital to pick up little Spencer


End file.
